Betrayal
by CoalTrain
Summary: Vampires-how will Zim react when our old 'Dracula' moves in next door, only to discover that the over bites have the ability to cause an alien to implode? And how can Dib and him stay enemies while trying to defeat this new threat?
1. Riq

**Story Title**: Betrayal

**Story Disclaimer**: I don't own Zim, Dib, Gaz, or pretty much anything except the plot (Unless some filthy human stinky person thingy stole it from me!). Oh, and I got Riq.

**Story Summary**: It's been five years since Zim moved to Earth, the gang now in high school, and still he has not found a way to conquer it. Over the years, his mind has slowly developed into the human way. But when his heart follows towards someone among them...a human...how will Dib react? And who is this girl Dib has found that isn't so human after all? Zim/Gaz Dib/OC

**Inspirational Music**: Dive by Steven Curtis Chapman

**Story Dedication**: Matt...because he's the biggest Invader Zim freak I know!

**Chapter Dedication**: Christina...you're my biggest inspiration, girl!

* * *

Dib's POV:

"Stupid filthy human car thing!" Zim screeched out, arms strained at his side while he watched the BMW fly down the street. Seething, a scowl on his face, he frowned slightly as he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Zim! One would think after these past years you would atleast learn to look before you crossed the street," Dib taunted, a grin on his face, obviously finding amusement. "Maybe you should go back to whatever planet you came from. You'd have much better luck of surviving there. I mean, you can't even remember which direction is left and which is right."

"Insolent school boy!" came the retaliation as Zim walked up towards Dib, eyes level as he shook his head. "Left over there," he stated calmly, pointing to his left. "And right is over there. My left thumb is bigger, it makes following directions so much easier. Now, if you don't mind, I have school to attend."

Whistling softly to himself, clasping his hands behind his back as he marched stiff legged-like to the schoolyard. Off in the distance, Dib could hear the school bell ring a warning round up for the students. "Oh yes, just you wait, Zim. Soon, victory will be mine! They may have kept us from the same classroom those past four years, but I assure you, this year I will have you. And I will annihilate you!"

Freezing up as he noticed the sudden silence around him, he turned to look towards the schoolyard where a few students had been playing four corners.

"That kids a freak," commented a brown haired boy, the rest of the kids around him nodding in agreement.

Hissing under his breath, Dib clenched his fists before giving a 'hmph', turning on his heal. He'd show them, he'd show them all. One day, when everyone was dying, all because of Zim, he'd be there. And he'd be the first one to say 'I told you so'.

Hurrying a little faster along, intent on making it to class, Dib paused slightly as he reached the door to the classroom. "Mrs. Bitter? What are you doing here? Since when do you teach High School?"

"Silence!" Mrs. Bitters' voice rang out through the room, obviously displeased with Dib's accusation. "Dib, I suggest you sit down before I assign you a detention. Now, all of you have been acquainted with each other. Good...now sit down and shut up!"

As her words hit each of their ears, every student clung to the side of their desk, knuckles turning blizzard white.

"Now class, there will be a new student this year. She's come all the way from Romania, so if you can't understand her then listen harder! Any questions?"

The whole entire class was silent, all except for Zim who was tapping his fingernails atop his desk impatiently. He stopped, however, the moment Mrs. Bitters shot a glare towards him.

Dib was quick to snicker, a grin on his face from Zim's predicament, but was cut off when he Mrs. Bitter closed up on her, her face just above his as she growled at his disruption.

Keeping still, a small, nervous laugh escaping his throat, Dib watched as she retreated back to the desk in the front of the classroom.

"Kids, this is our new student, Riq."

At that exact moment, the door opened instantaneously. There was a flash of a fire bolt and a cloud of dark rain as the girl stepped inside the room, hair black and long while her eyes were piercing gray.

Wrapped around her was a currently drenched, black cape with scorch marks aligning it. Obviously it had been through the mill.

"Hi, I am Riq, from Romania," greeted the girl, pushing strands of hair out of her eyes. "I wish to meet each and every one of you and become good friends."

"Yes, yes, good...not sit down, girl. You're not the president, enough air time," Mrs. Bitter quipped. The girl emitted a low his, bowing dramatically towards the teacher before taking an empty seat in the back room, farthest away from the window.

The cloud slowly emitted from the room, although the lightly still erupted around her. One student next to her was rendered useless against the currents as he stuck out his hand to greet her. With one disgruntled glance he was immediately struck down by a bolt, hair sprayed out around him as he groaned, falling soundly off his desk.

Dib felt his jaw nearly drop off as he looked back at the girl, noticing everything from her pale complexion to the long fangs that adorned her lips. Spluttering a good amount of nonsense, turning back to the front of the classroom in disbelief, his head slowly drooped down and hit soundly with the desk.

"Let me guess, no one sees the vampire or the alien in the classroom, do they?" he questioned, voice muffled and hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. However, a voice from the back of the room scoffed at him, as if the individual had heard every word.

"Alien? What, don't tell me you're talking about yourself." Riq had a small, mischievous smile pressed on her face, shaking her head slightly. "And personally, I don't see a vampire myself. Maybe you need to stop watching TV, it's doing things to your brain."

A chorus of laughter rounded around the class, including Zim who obviously found the girls outright rebuttal against Dib amusing. "See? I told you he was crazy," he cackled throughout the class.

Folding his hands over his head, Dib lowered it to the desk just in time to hear Mrs. Bitter slam her book atop her desk. "Silence! Insolent little children...pay attention and possibly your immature little minds will pull together and make something of your worthless futures."

Slowly the class pulled themselves together, pulling straight faces as they themselves mulled throughout the class. Only three members of the class allowed their minds to still play through the moments that had just happened: Dib, Zim, and Riq.

'I know it...I just know it. Those two are in on it together. Together, they're going to take over the world!' Dib's mind rang out, looking towards the pair suspiciously, although he noted they weren't rather chummy. It was an act...it just had to be.

The hours ran together, a point in which Dib was quick to eat his lunch. He frowned as he noted the fact that Gaz wasn't by him; usually she ate with him or alone. Having shrugged it off, he continued on his way home, working out a plan in his head. Oh yes, it would be great. Neither Zim nor that Riq would stand against himhe would save the world. It was only a matter of time...

As he finally reached his house, he was quick to stand before the refrigerator. As he dug around a bit, pushing a few containers of leftovers aside, he grinned. The last can of poop cola. Obviously it had been Gaz's weasley attempt to hide it from him.

Popping the cap open, he quickly tipped it back to enter his throat, guzzling it down quickly. "Gaz, what's on tonight?" he questioned as he walked past the living room to the phone, checking for any messages.

"Quiet, Dib. We're talking and we don't want anyone bugging usdid you take my last poop cola?" Gaz's head shot up, glaring daggers at Dib as he gulped another draught.

"Yeah, maybe you should try a different place that isn't behind the tacos. It's getting old," he muttered, scribbling down a few things for his father before walking towards the direction of his room. "Now I'm off to my room, remember to knock before you enter."

"You will suffer," he heard the hiss and he rolled his eyes. His sister's threats were getting old. Pausing, however, remembering her previous words, he took two steps backwards and looked into the living room. Never once had she talked to anyoneit had always been GameSlave.

But the moment he saw the person seated next to her on the couch, he almost wished he hadn't. Riq, now minus the cloud and lightning bolts, was sighting on the couch. More like laying, the two girls relaxing as they talked about God knows what.

"You invited a vampire into our house?" he demanded, bewildered. How could Gaz be so stupid?

He watched as her eyes went wide, as if she thought he was beyond crazy while Riq laughed lightly. "Oh please, don't tell me your going back to that again. If I was a vampire, why would I be out during the day?"

Her question had him stumped as he looked towards the windowwide openand the rays of sunlight that touched various areas on her body that contained atleast a little skin. Scowling, Dib clenched his fists as he fled to his bedroom. Oh yes, he'd figure something outvery quickly indeed. Just a moment and he'd have it figured out. And that vampire wouldn't stand a chance against him...

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. My first Invader Zim story. I hope you like!


	2. Dib's House

**Story Title**: Betrayal

**Story Disclaimer**: I don't own Zim, Dib, Gaz, or pretty much anything except the plot (Unless some filthy human stinky person thingy stole it from me!)  
**  
Story Summary**: It's been five years since Zim moved to Earth, the gang now in high school, and still he has not found a way to conquer it. Over the years, his mind has slowly developed into the human way. But when his heart follows towards someone among them...a human...how will Dib react? And who is this girl Dib has found that isn't so human after all? Zim/Gaz Dib/OC

**Inspirational Music**: Dive by Steven Curtis Chapman  
**  
Chapter Dedication**: Matt. He gave me tuns of ideas, and he doesn't even know it!

* * *

Zim's POV: 

Zim laughed along with the rest of the children as they all mocked Dib, Dib and his silly antics about vampires and aliens. Of course he knew they were true...the rest of the stupid, filthy humans weren't smart enough to figure it out, but all the same, he enjoyed watching Dib squirm. Things never seemed to go that poor, demented, big-headed human's way.

A smirk followed on his lips at these thoughts. Oh yes, Dib would be in for a shock of a lifetime if this girl really was an...er...a vampire. Or whatever he had calling it. Frowning slightly, Zim tilted his head up to the clock. Oh yes, he'd need to get home. Find out what this...vampire really was. All he himself knew was that this Riq girl looked much more frightening than any of the other human girls he had stumbled upon over the past years. Except for maybe Tak. Then again, she hadn't been human at all. But then again, if this girl was truly evil as Dib believed, he could gang up with her to take over the world.

However, there was one thing he wouldn't admit to anyone. Not Gir, not the computer...no one. Especially not Dib or any of the human-stink. After, how would they react when they discovered that he liked Earth?

Alright...sure, he despised their food. Who would honestly eat such garbage? Not that Bloaty's Pizza was as terrible as it had been since he had first been forced to try it a few years ago, and Poop Cola wasn't the worst as long as you got the diet, but still. For the main part, it just wasn't right.

There was something about Earth that he didn't mind. The humans had slowly begun to make sense...alright, they were pretty dumb and didn't show any the slightest bit of advancement yet, but they still managed to live well throughout this planet.

It had been three years and two months to the date since he last communicated with the Great Tall Ones. What was there to say? He had just begun to think they were dreadfully stupid and had no idea how to dominate anything. Not quite the most intelligent Irkens on the planet Irk, atleast. Why, if he hadn't been exiled, it would most definitely be him.

Shaking his heads, he growled at himself. He was getting off topic again! While he didn't find the human race much of a threat anymore, he still considered Dib an enemy. But Dib wasn't stupid, no...he was smart. That's why he was probably right about this girl, this Riq.

"Computer, please bring up files on this girl Riq. And vampires, too, while you're at it," he commanded, looking at his nails and inspecting them idly.

"Yes, master," the computerized voice came out, and the screen was soon filled with buzzing dots that slowly brought together a nearly perfect image of the new girl.

Zim tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the data to pull up and he grinned slightly as the contents of the page spilled out.

Name: Riq  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 106 lbs  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Gray  
Race: Vampire

Frowning, Zim rubbed his chin as he cleared his throat. "Computer, switch to the vampire files."

"Right away, sir," agreed the true brain behind all the operations as the computer sent the information referring to Riq away and brought out a new sheet of dataan Irken's guide to vampires.

'Vampires are creatures known to a faraway planet called Earth,' Zim began reading, eyes following along the green letters. 'While hardly harmful to humans, as the promised lore goes, if a bit is contracted to one, the results will lead one to be made one of the creatures of the night. As for the common Irken, however, the results are much worse.'

Gulping deeply, Zim felt his contact-covered eyes widen while he continued with the rest of the information. 'If bitten by one such creature, any Irken will be met with unbelievable diseases contracted by the bite. In under a month, it will lead from an itchy patch to the eventual explosion of ones interior self. Proceed vampires with extreme caution.'

"Eugh!" Zim squealed, shaking slightly. All he needed was to turn into a terrible flesh pile in the middle of class.

"Eeeeee!" returned an excited voice, belonging to the little robot Gir. He bounded into the lab, carrying a small pig. "Master! A new person moved next door! I went by and said hi! She said she wants to come over some time, I told her she could come over tomorrow. Oh! Look at that!" he suddenly screeched, flying up to the computer screen and pointing at the picture of a common Dracula. "It's Daq!"

Growling, Zim quickly snatched Gir upside down by his foot, a frown on his face. "Tell me, who is this new person? And who is this Daq?"

"The new girl, Riq! Daq is her father! Come on, I'll show you! Wooohooooo!" Gir laughed insanely, pulling out of Zim's grasp and spinning around on the floor.

"No, Gir. You're coming with me, we're going to Dib's house," Zim declared, unbelieving his own declaration. "We need to see about this vampire Riq. He'll know how to stop her. Then I can go back to hating Dib in peace, without the interference of this new vampire filth."

Stomping away from his equipment, the little robot bounding behind him, he paused at the elevator. "Computer, take me to the house."

Without a response, the doors slid open, presenting him with the empty compartment. Stepping in, he stood up tallhaving grown several inches over the years on Earth, with the different gravitational pullwhile waiting impatiently for the stop at the kitchen.

Emerging from the toilet, he felt himself grimace. This was going to be hard. Dib wasn't stupid...far from it. Zim had to think up a reason for the needed help, and fast. The wrong words could lead to his quick destruction.

"Gir, listen carefully. I want you to do nothing that could blow our cover, so I want you to stay here. I can't risk you getting in the way," Zim began before sighing, watching as Gir's eyes filled with small tears. "And I want you to protect the house, since I know you and your...pig thing will do a very good job at it. Can I trust you?"

Gir's eyes widened once more, but this time from glee. "Okiedokey..." he nodded furiously before squealing, leaping off random pieces of furniture.

"Okay then...I'm going now," Zim declared, blinking quickly as he watched the excited robot. Whistling to himself as he walked out the door and idly marched down the street, he felt his head flood with thoughts. What was Dib going to think when he showed up at his doorstep? He just hoped that he wouldn't put him in a jar. He had seen that happen on TV once.

When he shortly arrived at Dib's house, he felt a frown come over him once more. This was going to be a challenge...far bigger than other moments. Walking up to the door, he cleared his throat before reaching out, rapping on the door lightly.

Looking up, he attempted to look through the eyehole on the door, but was met with nothing. He could, however, hear small footsteps on the other end of the door. Pausing, he watched as the knob slowly turned on the door. His eye twitched nervously, half wondering if Dib had managed to get a hold of another pair of those cuffs he had brought the first day they met. It would certainly put a damper on his plans.

He sighed in relief as the door slowly began to swing open, a whiny voice crying out, "You stupid stink-baby, Dib! What took you so long? I could have died of old age by now and...iieeeee!" he squealed as the door was opened by Riq, Gaz behind her in the kitchen digging around for a few things. Leaping into the air, clinging to the railing above on the roof. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, chest heaving as he clung helplessly to the ridge.

"I'm here with Gaz," came her emotionless response, eyebrow quirked towards him as she acknowledged his presence. "But you, on the other hand, don't seem to like anyone here," she smirked. "What could you possibly want to do with Dib? You two hate each other."

"Well duh," Zim agreed, spatting at her before freezing. Maybe it wouldn't be good for her to believe this. After all, the two plotting against her would be suspicious. "That's what we want people to think. Half of our plans wouldn't work out right if everyone knew. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm coming in. Hey Gaz, go get your brother for me, will you?"

Hearing the growl that emitted from the younger Membrane, he gulped. It would be wise to incur the wrath of someone who was bonding with a vampire. "I mean…umm…please?"

Gaz still produced a low hiss in her throat, but nodded, a 'hmph' emitting before she walked up the stairs quickly. She could be heard pounding on a door, but she was obviously using her usual low voice to call out her brother.

Zim avoided Riq's eyes, settling for staring up the ceiling and occasionally glancing at her to make sure she wasn't charging at him. Personally, he thought she was rather scary. And as long as he didn't upset her, he would be fine. After all, he didn't want to end up a pile of dust like Piv in the back of the room yesterday.

Humming softly to himself, trying to appear casual, he didn't hear Dib nor Gaz walking down the stairs. As Dib realized who he was, however, he felt himself jump when his voice echoed through the room.

"Zim! What are you doing here?" he asked accusingly. "Get out of my house!"

Feeling his throat clench, remembering his words to Riq, he slowly approached Dib with a forced smile. "Dib, old friend. Riq now knows about our secret friendship, we don't need to pretend anymore. Come, let's go up to your room so we can talk about our days."

Striding up to a stuttering Dib, who seemed a few seconds from having a severe heart attack, he pushed him rather forcefully towards the stairs. The two of them slowly reached his room, silence nearly to the point of suffocating before they entered, closing the door behind them. That was when Dib nearly blew up.

"What the hell was that all about, Zim? We're supposed to be enemies!"

"Dib, be quiet! Do you want that Riq girl down there to hear us? Of course we're enemies. Will always be. But we have a more serious problem than that right now," Zim declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, is Tak back again?" Dib asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's—" Zim began but was cut off by another guess by Dib.

"More aliens trying to hijack the planet?"

"Well, no, but—"

"How about a meteor shower that's going to collide with the Earth, killing you along with the rest of us?"

"Will you shut up?" Zim commanded, seething now. "I'm trying to tell you the real problem, but you're not listening!"

Dib blinked slightly, as if puzzled before he nodded. "Sorry, please continue."

"Big-headed human," Zim scowled before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Our problem is Riq. She is a vampire, and—"

"I knew it!" Dib declared, punching a victorious fist in the air. Looking at the glare Zim was passing his way, however, he sat down on a chair from his desk. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Riq is a more serious problem. She can kill anyone, including me. Even with my ever-growing superior-ness to your human race, I cannot defeat her. And neither can you. So we've got to find our own way to destroy this vampire."

"You've got to be kidding me. Work with you to beat a vampire?" Dib declared, aghast. "I'd rather die!"

"Okay, then. You die while I work on a plan. So long, dead Dib human thing," Zim declared, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Dib called out to him, causing Zim do freeze with one foot out the door. "In order to pull this off, what do we have to do?"

Zim frowned, stroking his chin in thought before shrugging. "I dunno, I'll figure out a plan. But we'll have to pretend to be friends for a few days. That's what she thinks we are. We must go along with it."

Dib frowned, as if contemplating how good death sounding at the moment, before sighing. Slowly, he was caving in. "Fine, but come over to my house tomorrow. We can figure out the plot then. I'm not going to trust you to do this on your own. Besides, I know all about vampires."

"I'm sure you do. But lucky for you, Riq doesn't live next door," Zim snorted, remembering what Gir had announced to him.

"She lives next door to you?" Dib asked suddenly, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why? It's not like I'm feeling happy about it."

"Well, suddenly I am. It's perfect! I think I know what to do, change the plans. I'm meeting you at your house. The vampire is going down."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. If anyone wants to know more about Riq, you can find out by joining www.s9. I just started it a little bit ago, and opened it today. No members but me yet, but I'm working on it. 


	3. Vampires and Water

**Story Title**: Betrayal

**Story Disclaimer**: I don't own Zim, Dib, Gaz, or pretty much anything except the plot (Unless some filthy human stinky person thingy stole it from me!). Oh, and I got Riq.

**Story Summary**: It's been five years since Zim moved to Earth, the gang now in high school, and still he has not found a way to conquer it. Over the years, his mind has slowly developed into the human way. But when his heart follows towards someone among them...a human...how will Dib react? And who is this girl Dib has found that isn't so human after all? Zim/Gaz Dib/OC

**Inspirational Music**: Nothing! How about that?

**Chapter Dedication**: Flying metal child...because it was my first review for this story!

* * *

Riq's POV

Riq turned her head around quickly, facing towards the two shaking bushes that had been following her since she left the schoolyard. Frowning, she shook her head. How stupid were the humans now days? Next they'd be following her in some giant squirrel thing.

Shrugging it off, she continued walking along the sidewalk to her house, feeling her dark cloud above her following at a decently quick pace. It was about a foot away, and she could feel the lightning darting outward. Stupid mortals—they didn't suspect a thing! Well, except for that one. That Dib…

That's why when her and her parent's monthly feeding times came about, she was going to annihilate him. Just as long as Gaz didn't find out. After all, she seemed to deeply want the privilege of killing her own brother. And if she had him for a brother, she could hardly blame her.

Walking past the neighbor's house with rather ugly gnomes lined along the path, she frowned. That family--the one with the rather talkative dog--seemed to be rather distasteful. Honestly, who would pick a green house?

Shaking her head, she quickly surpassed the house before gloomily approaching her own home--two doors away from Zim's. Stepping up the small stoop, she felt her head dart towards a quick figure, flying past her right side. Frowning, she shrugged it off as a bat for the billowing, black 'wings'.

Entering her home, she glanced around for her parents with her usual impassive expression. Seeing her father immediately, she cringed. He was watching The Scary Monkey Show. Every night, it was the same thing. She was beginning to believe that the events on the rather dull show had happened to her, she knew it so well.

"Riq, go get me a bottle of goop, will ya?" her father asked melancholy, eyes still plastered to the glowing screen. He had a hand attop his rather large blood belly, remote in the other.

Giving a simple nod, Riq walked down the hall, past the bathroom where her mother Ahn was getting ready for the night. Stepping into the kitchen, she opened up the refrigerator. Reaching towards a bottle of goop--a rather strong alcoholic beverage--she heard a whirl of flapping wings from an open window above the sink. Head shooting from behind the refrigerator door, she frowned softly before walking towards the window. Hopping atop the sink ledge and glancing outside, she frowned as she noted the owl seated on a branch, staring blankly into her eyes.

"Stupid owl--" she began but was cut off as a figure came shooting through the window, knocking her onto the floor while the other howled in pain. "Filthy human! Why would you have something so hard sticking out by your window?" the voice cried in disgust.

"It's called a faucet, Zim. For being of higher intelligence, one would think you would know that," crowed the obvious pleasure of none other than Dib. He had entered right after the original alien.

Riq, however, stared with fiery eyes at them, a dead look on her face. "You broke my sink," was her only comment, causing the other two to look towards a now rather large geyser of water where the faucet had originally stoppered it.

"Uhh, we can fix that," Zim commented, watching as her front two teeth gleamed in the moonlight, eyes wide. Another flash of himself imploding came to mind and he gasped, cowering in fear.

As both Dib and Riq stared at him in obvious shock, Dib grinned before kicking a stream of freely flowing water at Zim's face, where he screamed, dropping to the floor and shrieking in pain.

When the pain slowly ended, he pounced on his feet, one contact swinging from his eye while he glared towards the laughing Dib. "Idiot human! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Dib frowned, as if trying to contemplate the situation, before shaking his head. "No. We were just supposed to work together, I wasn't supposed to agree with you. Or like you."

Seething now, teeth clenched, Zim growled light, straightening his wig that had gone askew and inserting his contact back in correctly. "Fine. Well, I don't like you either."

"Duh," was Dib's only comment before he screeched suddenly, eyes wide as his hair shot on end. Little blue streaks of electricity flared out from the tips of his hair and fingers while he shot up two feet.

Riq glared towards Zim, a wary eye still on Dib as her cloud retreated back to float atop of her. "Leave me alone. I am perfectly normal. Get out of my house," she instructed bluntly, eyes a dull yellow now as she glared towards them.

"Of course, right away. Come on, Dib!" Zim kicked his arch nemesis in the gut before racing towards the door--there was no way he was going through the water again. The house echoed out from the door slamming, causing Riq to flinch slightly out of anger while watching Dib slowly get up in jerky motions. He still seemed slightly immobile after the electrocution.

"Alright--you've got me. But I'll be back!" he declared, stepping towards the window. The moment his foot touched a puddle of water, however, he screamed in pain, the electric currents shooting through his body once more. When the bolts slowly started to die out and he managed to retreat away from the liquid, he glared at the unmoving vampire out of frustration. "I'm going to use the door."

As he wobbled slightly, struggling to make his way over towards the hallway that led to the front porch. Before he could reach the doorway, however, it was tossed over by a long, black haired woman with a white, billowing robe.

"Riq, what was all that screaming about? I thought you were breaking the one month rule--oh, sorry. I didn't know you had a friend over. Daq! Come here, meet Riq's new friend!"

Before she could get a response from her husband, though, she turned back towards Dib, who looked as thought he wanted to bolt at that exact moment. "Oh, dear. Come, come have breakfast with us. Dear me, how many of us are in this town?"

"Mom!" Riq suddenly shouted, eyes wide as she realized that her mother was completely blowing her cover. "I'm sure that Dib here doesn't want to talk about this right now."

Noticing Riq's discomfort at her mother's words, Dib began to realize a slight improvement in their plans. This woman--Ahn, he believed she had been called, by the looks of her and the picture that had been on his paranormal website--thought he was a vampire! This might actually work. "Not that many, as far as I know. If they're here, they're pretty well hidden."

"Well, in that case, come here! We've got clot stew this evening, it's an old family recipe. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Ahn sapped, oblivious to her daughter's words or tone. A smile plastered on her face, she led the two into the kitchen.

While Riq sat as far from Dib as she could, glowering at the information her mother was feeding him, she shook her head. Her mother got so used to people, it was unbelievable. Unfortunately for her, however, she could have solved many problems if she had looked up to she the glowing red eyes in the window as they peered curiously into the room. And it would have made her job much easier

Glowering down at her plate of blood clots, shaking in anger as the storm above her intensified, she suddenly froze the moment she heard Dib beginning to talk to her mother. Watching as he poked the small clumps of arteries while obviously trying not to look at the pieces, he had his eyes glued to her mother. "So, how many other vampires do you know that have considered taking up residence here?" he questioned, eyebrow arched as he waited.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. We were sort of hoping to arrive here--you know, my husband's fame is far known. We wanted to get away from it all so here we are, hoping we don't have to go through much of the stalking as before."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean. My father, he's a scientist. I can't even have a chance in talking with him, not even when he's home. Most of the time he's in the lab--er, trying to get away from the sun. So, Riq here...how does she go to school during the sun?" he asked as quickly as he could, trying to get them to blurt out the answer.

It almost worked, and as Ahn began to to list of an explanation, Riq felt her eyes widen and shake her head before she lept onto the table. Pointing an accusing finger towards Dib, she growled as she turned towards her mother, shaking in rage. "See? I told you! He's human--why would he ask how I go out in the sun if he's one of us. He's in my class!"

"Er, well I...there's a perfectly good explanation for that!" Dib began, his eyes flickering around. "And that would be--"

"GLUE!" came an odd shriek from a window in the corner. All three pairs of eyes flew to the one who is belonged to, and they were all face to face with a slightly fried Zim. He was currently trying to pull himself over the ledge, one foot and both arms over before he sent his whole body over into the room with a scream. Composing himself, not noticing Riq's raised eyebrow as she awaited his explanation, she shook her head. "Glue?"

Watching as Zim cleared his throat and shook out his shirt, she waited as he turned his eyes back to face her. "Huh?"

"Glue. You screamed glue. What is with the glue?" she questioned, clenching her fists at her sides in wonder.

"Glue? What's this about glue?" Zim asked, and she groaned, baring her teeth at him.

"You said you use glue to go out in the sunlight."

"No I didn't," came the calm reply, emitting from the confused alien.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't, tell her Dib, tell her I didn't."

"Ugh...but you did," Dib interrupted, a raised eyebrow perched on his own face. 'He really does have an attention disorder.'

"Well, what do you know you filthy hu--vampire stink?" Zim demanded of Dib before crossing his arms.

Riq raised her own eyebrow once more, a frown obvious as she looked curiously towards Zim. "If you're a vampire," she began, accusation evident in her voice, "why would you call yourself a filthy stink?"

"See? That's exactly what I've been trying to tell everyone!" Dib declared, eyes wide as he looked towards Riq as if she had blown the case wide open before he frowned. "Wait..."

Riq slapped her forehead, groaning as she watched the two make a mockery of her kind. "Get out of our house!" she screamed out in frustration, sick of the heinous mimicks they had made.

"Riq!" she heard her mother gasp, out of her daze of being cheerful. "You know that's no very nice."

Glowering, she shook her head before looking towards the others, the cloud forming above her head once more in anger. "Please," she muttered dangerously, a lightening bolt threateningly escaping the cloud.

* * *

Flying metal child- Thanks for your review! I'm trying my best to keep her from being a Mary-Sue, and I hope it works. I've been trying to plot a lot of her out. Well, I was against it at first, but I slowly started thinking about how 'Daq' and his bride 'Ahn' would still have fame, no matter how long it has been, and so the family is like some sort of posterized vampire icons...it would be like with the discovery of Bigfoot having a child and such, people make up things. 


	4. Venting

**Story Title**: Betrayal

**Story Disclaimer**: I don't own Zim, Dib, Gaz, or pretty much anything except the plot (Unless some filthy human stinky person thingy stole it from me!). Oh, and I got Riq.

**Story Summary**: It's been five years since Zim moved to Earth, the gang now in high school, and still he has not found a way to conquer it. Over the years, his mind has slowly developed into the human way. But when his heart follows towards someone among them...a human...how will Dib react? And who is this girl Dib has found that isn't so human after all? Zim/Gaz Dib/OC (Possibly)

**Inspirational Music**:

**Chapter Dedication**:

---

Gaz's POV:

Gaz felt her whole entire body freeze over the moment she saw both Dib and--was that Zim with him?--both fly through the front door and knock into her as they raced up to her brothers room in a screaming fit. Watching as her can of Classic Poop slowly fell, landing on the floor and spreading throughout linolium, she felt her eyes turn into slits before turning to look after the backs of both older boys before they slammed the door shut.

"You will pay!" she shouted out, growling before kicking the now emptied can from her passage and storming up the stairs. When she reached her brother's room, ignoring the caution signs, she kicked the door open--none of the latches currently locked--and staring at them through her now bulging eyes. Watching as both of the two older boys gaped at her, their own eyes wide out of panic, they both breathed easily when they saw her.

"Oh Gaz, it's only you," Dib declared, allowing himself to exhale. "You shouldn't burst in here like that, I could--"

"What, kill me by staring at me with your oversized head? I don't think so," Gaz sniped, glaring at him with fire like embers. "Now, I've put up with you for the past fourteen years of my unbelievably miserable life! I ask this of you now...prepare. To. Die!"

There was a long pause, one in which Zim and Dib exchanged several glances before turning back to Gaz slowly.

"Alright, human stink, I promise you that you can destroy the Big-headed Dib-human after we're done with a mission, alright?" Zim tried to compromise, but Dib managed to cut in out of outrage.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My head isn't big!"

"Silence!" the Irken alien declared while his comment was followed by such. It didn't take long, however, for Gaz to speak once more.

"You guys are stupid," was her small comment, but she couldn't help but try and figure out how she was going to demolish them.

_Oh yes, Dib,_ she suddenly grinned evilly, her eyes lighting up before she continued. _You just wait. I'm going to bring upon you the uttermost concept of doom imaginable._

"Gaz. Your eyes going to fall out if you keep doing that," Dib warned her in a serious voice, looking towards her with a concerned look.

"Hey…I saw that happen on 'the Planets Diabolical Oddities' last week," Zim's voice piped up as he looked towards Dib with a sudden understanding.

"Oh, you saw that too?"

"Yeah. It was pretty cool, with the whole oozing juices and stuff. You know, tonight's episode is supposed to be a bout Tongue Warts and Nose Fungi."

"Really? I'll have to remember to set my recorder…"

As the two seemingly began to drift into their conversation, forgetting everything from their hatred for each other and what they had been discussing earlier, Gaz clenched her fists together while she growled.

"STOP TALKING!"

Both boys froze, glancing at each other as if horrified by Gaz's sudden anger before they scowled. "You know, Gaz. Some people enjoy the ability to have a complete conversation without…"

"Dib. I don't care about 'The Planets Diabolical Idiots' or whatever show it is you two watch as if it's 'Saturday Night Live'!" she shouted towards them, the two's eyes enlarging in sudden horror. "I want you to get out of my life! Just get, okay? And leave Riq alone. She called me and said that you were in her house and tried to prove she was some sort of werewolf—"

"Er…actually, vampire," Zim began, but at Gaz's look, even he paused.

"—WHATEVER! Just leave her alone, alright? She doesn't need the likes of you two idiots trying to ruin any chance she has at sanity. If she really is a vampire, though…that'd be pretty cool. Then she could eat you."

"Not funny!"

"Of course not," Gaz rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and starting towards his door. "Next time you try to go to her house, though, you're going to pay. In body parts."

And as she walked out, she tried to close out the voices behind her, but she could still manage to catch snippets of their phrases.

"You know, your sister is sort of creepy."

"I think Riq has hypnotized her. We should do an autopsy."

"You're head really is big."

**Author's Note:** Alright, I realize that this is rather short. But I'm curious...who actually wants me to continue? R/R...


End file.
